Change in Destiny
by mad-as-a-hatter1997
Summary: Merlin's had enough of Arthurs verbal abuse and decides to kill the king and Arthur both. What happens when Morgana realises the potential in a new ally against the king? Rated T for some use of language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay this is my first Merlin fanfiction so if it's terrible please tell me how to improve however like with my Vampire Diaries fanfiction NO FLAMES PLEASE I hate it when people flame because if you don't like it just don't read it. Okay so also I'm planning to get my second chapter of 'A Lie Can Change Everything' out by the end of the week. Anyways so hope you enjoy reading this fanfiction and a HUGE shout out to my friend Elin and Zoe (who will be featured in my next Merlin one). Mostly Merlin's POV with maybe some Arthur and Morgana's POV if I feel like it. Can you tell me in your reviews which pairing it should be please.**

Merlin POV  
My life sucks. I mean seriously I hate it here, I risk my arse for Arthur every bloody day and all I get is abuse, just because he's too dense to realise that on top of his orders I have to deal with Gaius's chores for me and everyone walking all over me when actually I'm more important than Arthur or even that hypocrite of a king. Uther is such a hypocrite, I mean he murders my kind just because he didn't listen when Nimueh said that in the old religion it was a life for a life, and it was his stupidity that got his wife killed not magic. Of course I don't tell anyone that because it would probably mean losing my calm facade which is kept through a regular dose of potions and spells which Gaius probably wouldn't approve of but to be honest who gives one.

I was walking through the castle having a pleasant day when I suddenly heard the voice I was dreading hearing today, "Merlin!" On my day off of all days Arthur has to go and find something to complain about.

"You called your pratness." I called in my usual way to try and start the also usual banter about whatever the hell he wanted but today Arthur seemed to be in a really foul mood and was in no position to banter.  
"Where the hell have you been, you're supposed to be here in the mornings not wandering about the castle like the idiot you are." Well if that's the way he wants to say it.  
"In case you didn't notice today is my day off I'm sure you can get up, draw your bath and get dressed for one day. Oh wait that would require you to have intelligence and _everybody_ knows you're not intelligent enough to do that." Arthurs nostrils flared and I found it quite funny how much I could annoy him with one sentence.  
"Who do you think I am? I'm a prince Merlin I'm not supposed to have to do that for myself I'm supposed to have a servant to do that for me, because that's all you are to me Merlin you are a _servant_. Someone who can easily be replaced if I feel like it." That struck me hard as a cannonball I thought that even though he put up a cold front he somewhat valued my friendship. But if that's all I was to him might as well quit and go out of my job with a bang.  
"How could you. After all I went through, all I did so that you didn't die. But you don't see that do you, no you never do. You only see what you want to. You asked what I thought you were well let me tell you. I think you are a complete bastard who needs to stop thinking his problems are bigger than everyone else's because guess what. They're not. But you know what; I've had it with your constant abuse. I quit." And with that said I walked out to go see Gaius and tell him that I was leaving and fuck my destiny.

By the time I had gathered my thought about what I was going to say to Gaius it had started raining reflecting my mood perfectly. I reached my destination and heard angry muttering; I knew already I was in trouble because, yet again, I had 'forgotten' to clean the leech tank. But to be honest who wants little black things stuck on their skin while it drinks their blood talk about gross. As I walked in Gaius gave me one of his death glares that I had become immune to since I had stopped doing almost_ all_ my chores apart from collection herbs because as long as I thought it would help I did the chore (sure leeches help people but I couldn't clean that tank it's disgusting). "Merlin where have you been?" Gaius asked angrily.  
"Oh I was just walking around since I was_ supposed_ to have a day off but the great prat decided he would start having a go at me because I wasn't there so I pointed out it was my day off so he decided to start verbally abusing me so I quit." I was still quite annoyed so I didn't like being spoken to this way.  
"You quit?" Gaius seemed genuinely surprised until his expression seemed to become angrier than before. "Well what the hell am I supposed to do with you now you'll need to get a new job and everything, why on earth would you quit."  
"Oh I don't know maybe because I now know that Arthur wouldn't care whether I lived or died all I am to him is some servant who doesn't do what he's told and can be replaced in an instant. I thought you'd understand Gaius. You see the way I'm treated he thinks that all his problems outweigh the bloody decisions I have to make every single fucking time that idiot gets himself in trouble. And you know what I've decided, fuck this I don't give a shit about my destiny anymore for all I care Arthur could die this second, and Uther how I would love to just kill that magic murdering, family splitting, lying, cheating, father killing BEAST!" Gaius looked shell-shocked until he tried to talk some sense into me.  
"Merlin you don't mean that."I laughed darkly before giving an evil glare that made Gaius shrink back in fear.  
"Oh believe me I really do. Now I'm leaving this god forsaken city and I'm never looking back." I went to my room and packed whatever stuff I had into a backpack. I walked out of Gaius's chambers and smashed the door closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**** Okay I know I haven't posted in ages but I'm trying to write down the random plotlines I'm coming up with and it's taking up time. As always NO FLAMES but constructive criticism is welcomed. My grammar sucks so you're just going to have to ignore that and I'm really sorry that I haven't updated****. Btw this chapter may include some Gwen bashing but tbh it is my opinion on what she does so don't be mean. I don't think this is great so I may edit it later and I don't know how to spell Emrys so can someone tell me if I'm right or not.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin sadly **

General POV  
As Merlin stormed out of what used to be his home he was so focused on his anger towards the kingdom he didn't see the figure hiding in the shadows by the door. Said person watched the warlock storm off then walked out of her hiding place, her green eyes portraying curiosity and slight smugness. Morgana knew that eventually the amount of chores and abuse would make him crack. Though she hated him, yes she despised him to her very core; she felt some level of sympathy towards the boy. She heard his words, the anger, the frustration, the pain, and the power, there was power behind his words and she knew that his vow would be carried out, he _would_ kill the king and she would do anything to see Uther's blood. She was surprised to find Merlin had magic because he didn't seem like the type of person to possess magic, she was also slightly angered by the fact that they had been friends and he knew what she went through when she found out about her magic and he didn't trust her enough to tell her his secret. However, that anger would have to wait until she spoke to him about her cause.

She hurried down to the lower town in order to talk to Merlin and she found it ironic that the man who tried to kill her may become her ally in all things evil. She knew that he wouldn't wait so she quickened her pace before she missed him. She saw him stood in the middle of the marketplace practically shouting at Gwen; however people were used to commotion so they just let it be and didn't bother watching.

Merlin POV  
I left the castle quickly and ran to the lower town as fast as I could, I was planning on escaping to the forest then plotting on how to kill the two idiots in charge and _maybe_ the pretty lady they had on their left. I was halfway through the market when who should I bump into but Gwen.

"Hey Merlin, what you up to?" She was in an extremely chipper mood and I had no idea why so I put a smile on my face, thinking that if I looked happy I'd get out quicker.  
"Not much really Gaius is making me do extra chores since I forgot about the leech tank again so he's sent me out to find some herbs for Lady Gray's eye drops." I tried to get around her but she stepped in my way.  
"Are you sure you're okay Merlin? You seem awfully fidgety, maybe even nervous." I was silently cursing the fact that no matter how clueless she appears she can be very perceptive when needs be.  
"I am absolutely fine Gwen I just need to go it's really urgent."  
"Whatever is the matter Merlin? You don't usually act this way." She was really trying my patience and I knew I would snap soon.  
"Gwen move now and let me through before you get hurt."  
"By who? I don't think you'd ever hurt me." That was it; I unleashed my anger through what I thought of her.  
"Oh really because I swear Gwen sometimes I do you have no idea. I hate the way you try and make everyone spill their guts to you I don't get it. I hate how you try to help everyone when they don't need it. I hate how you change your fancy every day; I, Lancelot, Arthur, Lancelot, Arthur, and I think somewhere in that you harbored feelings for Gwaine as well. Don't think that if I'm in a bad enough mood and you annoy me further I won't hurt you because sometimes I want to grab you by the neck and squeeze. So goodbye Guinevere." I walked off leaving a stunned and very upset Gwen behind.

I walked out the gate and was one step away from the covering of the trees when the voice I despise above all others called me back. "Merlin"  
"Yes _milady_" I made the title seem as much of an insult as I could.  
"It appears you have upset my maidservant."  
"Your maidservant? I thought just a month ago Guinevere was your _best friend._ What happened did your sister change you that much?"  
"No. I believe what happened was that my supposed confidant and friend _poisoned _me." I flinched slightly at the venom in her statement.  
"Well then off you go run and tell Uther, oh yes that's right he can't do anything because I've disappeared from Camelot completely." I smirked knowing she would either use a pathetic excuse or would refer to her title.  
"Merlin I am the kings ward and you will show me some respect."  
"You are royalty. You are related to Uther. You stand for everything I hate in a person so I shall show you nothing."  
"Where will you go you're hardly cut out for roughing it."  
"I'm powerful Morgana I can practically do anything or conjure anything I need." Okay technically that was a lie but she didn't need to know that, I moved to walk off before she grabbed my sleeve turned me around and tried to bargain.  
"Merlin why not join us. We have the resources. We have the people. We have an army on our side, all we need is someone powerful enough to actually get through to Uther and the prince."  
"You think I would join forces with _you_. You and your sister stand for nothing but selfishness. You think you're the only people with ways that may work? Don't forget I have a dragon and I also have other magicians that will follow _Emrys _into battle against Uther and all that is Camelot. So sorry Morgana but I don't want to join you. Goodbye milady." I walked off and easily blended into the shadows so not even Morgana could see me. Unfortunately a giant lizard was calling me to talk about the destiny I want to fucking leave behind. 


End file.
